A blown-in insulation product can be formed by blowing a loose-fill fibrous insulation at a surface on which the insulation product is to be formed. During use of a conventional system for forming the blown-in insulation product, a significant amount of the insulation material provided from such system typically does not adhere to the surface on which the insulation product is to be formed and/or the installed insulation material. This can result in the accumulation of uninstalled insulation material at the worksite during the installation process, for example, material that has rebounded from the surface to be insulated. In addition, the efficiency of the installation process, the consistency of the installed insulation product and/or the properties of the installed insulation product can be adversely affected by the significant amount of the insulation material not adhering to the surface to be insulated.